In packet-switched communication systems, such as an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network, it may be common for millions of communication devices to register with a server office of the IMS network. When a server office fails to provide services due to a catastrophic event such as an earthquake or other unexpected event, the communication devices may overload the IMS network with registration requests to other server offices that could adversely affect the performance of the IMS network.